1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clay shaping tools, and more particularly, to clay extruders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To aid in the shaping of clay, artisans have long used clay extruders. Simple clay extruders consist of a plunger that is pushed through a hollow structure by application of pressure on a handle connected to the plunger. By use of holes with different designs at the ends of extruders, clay can be extruded into different shapes. Hand held extruders are basically syringes for clay. Plastic syringe type clay extruders require great force to extrude clay and are subject to failure from the stress required to push clay through an open end. Metal syringe type extruders are more rigid than plastic extruders and are able to accommodate more force than plastic extruder. However, metal extruders are also difficult to operate. Both metal and plastic extruders are prone to leaking back of clay past the plunger.
It is therefore desirable to have an extruder that prevents leaking back of clay. It is also desirable to have an extruder that needs less force to operate. It is further desirable to have an extruder that can accommodate a high amount of torque.